1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method of filling bottles or similar containers in a bottle or container filling plant and a filling system for filling bottles or similar containers in a bottle or container filling plant.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art. Methods and filling systems for the filling of bottles or similar containers with a liquid are known in a wide variety of different realizations.
There are some existing filling systems and filling machines that employ a rotary construction for the filling of bottles on the basis of the quantity or volume of the liquid being bottled, or the filling of such containers with a plurality of filling elements on a rotor that is drive in rotation around a vertical machine axis. Each filling element is associated with its own flowmeter, such as a magnetic-inductive flowmeter (MIF), for example, which, during the filling phase, i.e. after the opening of a liquid control valve which is provided in the respective filling element, measures the quantity of liquid flowing to the container in question and transmits a corresponding measurement signal, continuously, usually continuously, or substantially continuously, to a control unit which, when the desired quantity of liquid in the container is reached, effects the closing of the liquid control valve and thus the termination of the filling phase.